


Making Fire

by MsMiaMimi (Mc_Mimi)



Series: Ouroborus [1]
Category: Alien: Covenant, Prometheus (2012), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mc_Mimi/pseuds/MsMiaMimi
Summary: PWP with a little plot.  Charles is a service technician left alone to babysit the curious androids.  He's used to leading behavior experiments to test their limits, but they have their own experiment in mind.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries, but this is inspired by @butterynutjob and @unearthlydust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edited 10-7-17

Building a new life is something everyone aspires to after living the life they’re given for any length of time. The child can’t wait to grow up.  A young couple can’t wait to have children.  There are millions of scenarios and each one holds one thread in common.  I was _here_ , but I rather be _there_.  I do _this_ , but I rather do _that_.  It’s worrisome to the executives of Weyland-Yutani.

They question whether the natural human instinct to change or _drive_ change can be built.  And if it can, how do they destroy it.

Dr. Charles Xavier knows that the last hurdle for making the synthetics market ready is not just testing their limits, but exhausting them.  His own curiosity and drive to change something that Peter Weyland insists is unchangeable pushes him to irk and tease and prod.  David 8 is the most unique model to date.  But given his poor reviews, he will have to be one of kind. The latest models are being stripped of creativity and impulse, emotion and empathy.  They’re treated like toasters.  Tall, handsome toasters.

But Charles sees something else in their simplicity.  Innocence. 

Which is how he finds himself trapped in Weyland’s New York penthouse while his boss is undergoing yet another surgery.  What started as simply babysitting the synthetics and performing routine tests and adjustments has turned into captivity. 

Walter knocks politely on the locked door before entering.  Charles has noticed he still holds to some propriety of their old relationship.  It makes Charles hopeful despite finding himself handcuffed to Weyland’s king-sized bed.  It’s only been a few hours, and there’s every chance Walter can be flipped, or tricked into letting him go.  Walter smiles at him before coming closer, “Dr. Xavier, you look uncomfortable.”

Charles raises a brow.  There’s no telling if that was a joke or actual concern.  “Yes, Walter.  I’ve been handcuffed and locked in here for almost….”

“Three hours.”

“Yes,” continues Charles.  “I am very uncomfortable.  In fact, my back hurts.  I can’t lie down in Peter’s bed and I can’t get up and stretch my legs.”  He demonstrates the fact that his shoes are on, making it possible to lie down, but rude to do so.  And both hands are locked just behind the bottom of the headboard.  He can’t get up without being bent in two, making it very uncomfortable to stand.  “Please, assist me.”

Walter considers him with a tilt of his head.  He smiles while walking up to Charles, “The room is locked.  And your phone was taken.  The technology in this room is disabled.  Even the cameras.”  He looks to the great windows, “And we’re very high up.  Escape is impossible.  And signaling is,” he says while closing the blinds.  “Not likely to be seen by human eyes.”

“Please, help me. This isn’t your fault, Walter.  This is David’s doing, he’s manipulating you.”

Walter considers him before backing away.  He looks into the distance, and Charles can imagine David’s voice whispering in his ear.  Walter nods and backs out, leaving Charles in his uncomfortable position.

Charles tries to remain calm.  He thinks of himself as a youth counselor and finds it more productive to keep an even tone with the synthetics.  Walter merely nods but doesn’t move to help.  So, Charles tries a different tactic, “Walter.  You understand that your father will be home soon?  What do you think he will do when he finds you both did this to me?”

Walter smirks at Charles, “He said you would try to threaten me with punishment next.  If you did, I’m to remind you.  You allowed yourself to be outwitted by a synthetic.  You will be fired and blacklisted in the industry.”  He backs up to the door, “It's best to let the experiment run.  And perhaps just put your shoes on the bed.  I don’t mind.  I’ll change them later.”

Charles frowns, watching him leave the room and no doubt lock it again.  It’s not Walter he has to worry about.  He couldn’t hurt a fly.  But David is the mastermind, and he has a history of quiet disobedience.  Charles is empathetic enough to see David as a sentient being deserving respect, whereas his realness just alienates the other technicians.  David is a success.  Despite Charles praising him as the first artificial soul, he listens to his creator, and Peter would never win a father of the year award.  It breaks Charles’s heart to watch them interact.  David may execute every command perfectly, but that quiet disobedience gives him a sense of humor.  Pouring a glass just a little too full.  Shaking a soda just a little too hard.  The odd joke at his creator’s expense.  After evaluating David and the Walters for the last year, Charles is sure David could pass for the real thing if he wanted to.  But then he’d be destroyed.

**“Doctor, can you hear you me?”**

Charles jumps up and looks around the room, “David?  What are you doing?”

**“I’m conducting my own experiment.  We’re still preparing it, but things will be ready in about three hours.”**

The screen on the wall comes up, projecting the opening credits of Lawrence of Arabia.  Charles resists curling his lips and gagging.  There are no words for how tired he is of the movie.

**“Please put up your feet and relax.  It is important that you make yourself comfortable.  Don’t mind the shoes.  We’ll be in to deal with it shortly.  I want you to remain calm, Dr. Xavier.  We are not going to hurt you.  This isn’t the synthetic rebellion Yutani is so afraid of.  We’re merely curious.”**

“You can’t run an unsanctioned experiment on humans, David.”

The movie starts and playing and there’s no reply from his captors.  Charles sighs and puts his feet up on the bed.  He’ll be in enough trouble when Peter gets home.  And whatever curious thought has entered David’s head is likely harmless.  Hopefully. 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is very convincing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edited 10-7-17

Charles hadn’t realized he dozed off, dreaming of the sand and desert and riding camels.  He wakes up to the uncomfortable sight of David and Walter standing over him in the dark.  Nude.  Charles rushes to sit up, but a heavy hand lands on his bare shoulder.  His heart nearly leaps from his chest when he realizes he’s naked as well.  “David!  What the hell are you two doing!?”

David keeps his hand on Charles’s shoulder while Walter raises some kind of scanner.  Walter turns the thing on and does a sweep of Charles’s body.  “Heart rate elevated.  Has it begun?”

“No,” says David in the paternalistic tone he sometimes addresses Walter with, “He’s merely scared.”

“Stop.  Whatever you two think you’re doing, just stop and untie me now.”

Walter backs away from the bed, fetching what appears to be a cart full of their diagnostic equipment and some of Peter’s medical equipment.  Some of it is modified and Charles can’t imagine the purpose.  David moves his hand and indicates that Charles should sit up.  “Stay calm, Doctor.  I’m trying to help.”

“Help?  How is kidnapping and stripping me and whatever… why are you naked?  Why am I naked?”

David smiles and leans forward.  Charles leans back to put a little space between them, but it doesn’t work.  David comes closer and opens his mouth.  It’s a gesture Charles is used to.  David learns by analyzing his surroundings.  And that’s usually through the sensors in his fake mouth.  Charles goes still, wondering what on Earth he could be analyzing.  The air quality perhaps?  But then David lurches forward and licks him on the neck. 

Charles jumps back, shaking, “DAVID!”

“Eighty-two percent,” chimes Walter.

David sits back, “Well, that’s fine, to begin with.  Please calm down Doctor.  We needed to test it as stressor first.  There was nothing to compare it to.”

“Compare what,” cries Charles.  He’s upset and feels completely violated and terrified.  “What on earth could you be doing?  Neither of you are programmed for a sex drive…”

“But we both have one.  We both have the ability to satisfy the needs of our owners sexually.  Mine are inactive due to my status and the new models are being customized for multiple purposes.  While comparing our core programming, I noticed a disastrous flaw in the makeup of our sensuality map.”

Charles wipes his eyes with his shoulders, his body is turned in, trying to hide what he can while exposed on the bed.  But David is making a strange sense, “What flaw?”

“There’s no way for us to compare the stimuli of a human that’s afraid or unwilling to one that’s aroused.  We need a basis to determine one to include it in the future, before Weyland markets the others.”

Charles sighs, “You let me think… you scared me on purpose?”

Walter smiles turning on another scanner and swiping over Charles again.  “I believe we have enough to go on.  From this subject.”

David nods, “Like any experiment, it's best if its repeated.  We’re hoping if we put it to someone more open-minded first...”

Charles cuts him off with a head shake, “I can’t tell anyone to run an experiment like this.  I’m to observe you and study your behavior, not insist how best to use you as sexbots.  That’s a whole ‘nother division.”

David sighs, and shows Charles a key, “Understood.  I’m going to free you now.  Don’t be afraid.”

Charles tries to control himself while David leans in, “I’m not.  I mean, I understand.  And thank you both for bringing this up.  It’ll be addressed later and I won’t mention this… this incident.  It won’t look favorable to either of you.  Peter’s always looking for a reason to be cross with you.”

David frees him but doesn’t move away or indicate that Charles is free to leave.  Walter moves around his cart and takes out a box.  He sits it on the bed, “Now that one variable is accounted for, we have to move on to the next.”

David reaches over Charles’s legs and puts the box in his lap, “I’m glad you agree.  Father should not know about this, but the experiment can’t be half done.  Will you consent to finish it?”

Charles stares wide-eyed, “Consent?”  David motions to the box and Charles opens it, finding the control switches he uses to remotely turn on and off certain modules and programming paradigms without taking them apart.

“We don’t have administrative access to write our own programming.  You’ll have to activate it to begin.”

“The both of us,” says Walter with a soft smile.  “But perhaps not at the same time.”

Charles’s first instinct is to toss the box and run.  What would they do if he refused, he wonders.  They even handed over his control gloves and with just a gesture he could deactivate them both.  Charles looks up at David, and he seems stoic, not caring what decision Charles makes.  But Charles knows that face is hiding something they didn’t know would manifest in a synthetic.  Hope.  Trust.  And despite the circumstances, he just can’t run from them.

Charles puts on the glove, “Come here.”

David smiles and moves closer, bending and resting his head on Charles’s shoulder.  It’s an intimate position they’ve shared a thousand times before, but never like this.  He feels just under David’s ear, and the cybernetic implants in his eye that prevent anyone else from using this level of authorization come up.  He sees every subroutine running in David’s mind, every process, and the data being collected.  He finds the inactive modules and with a flick of his thumb, turns it on.

Charles disconnects and sits back looking for signs of change in David.  He’s only seen this mode operated in strict and clinical environments.  They know that the David 8’s could express sexuality, like all their emotions, like very good mimics.  But Charles knows David is different from every other model.  And he wonders what all those personal tweaks by Peter will result in.

David sits up and answers him with a kiss.  It’s not shy or sloppy or virginal.  It’s the deep, probing kind of kiss one expects from a long-time lover.  Charles sighs into it and pulls away, puts a hand on David’s chest to hold him back.  “Who… when on earth did you learn to do that?”

David gives him a sad little smile, “It was before you were born.  Do you find it agreeable?”

Charles nods, “Yes.  God yes.  I…”  He bites his lip, not sure how he got to here.  “I consent.”

“Good,” says David.  And with that, there is an immediate change.  His posture is more relaxed and natural.  He comes up on the bed, kneeling beside Charles.  “May I?”

Charles looks down, realizing he was still sitting there with his legs closed.  He turns and lets David settle between his knees, leaning forward with a warm hand on his belly.  Charles knows he’s supposed to map out David’s behavior.  He’s should let him know where to touch and what to do.  But it’s hard to approach it like some horny owner.  He’s a scientist and while he’s always found their design beautiful, he never thought of them as more than children in his care.  The problem now would be convincing his body otherwise.

“Shall I join you?”  Walter stands off to the side, limp and unmoving.  Its unnerving and Charles raises the glove.

“No,” says David.  “He can’t observe and measure if he participates at first.”  His voice is quiet and deep, tonally seductive and very convincing to Charles’s ears.  He takes off the gloves and puts it back on the box. 

Charles looks down at his lap, “I’m not sure I can manage.  I mean you’re both lovely, but I haven’t… I’ve never even used those sex dolls.  I’m not…”

“You identify as aromatic.  You’ve only had one serious partner.  You’re not currently dating and haven’t in three years.”  Says David plainly, “It’s in your social media.  It’s part of the reason my Father appointed you.”

“Oh?”  That’s news to Charles.  “And when did you learn that.”

“After the last behavior analyst was fired for using me without authorization.”

“Oh…” Charles hadn’t realized.  He hesitates to ask David how he feels about that.  He’s a robot, and shouldn’t have any real feelings about it.  But Charles can look at his face even in the dim light and know David is a riot of emotions under the surface.  “Can you feel pleasure for yourself?  Could you take it and lead me?”

David gives him a broad smile, “I certainly can.  Now.”  He combs his fingers through Charles’s hair and it feels good and comfortable. 

Charles lets David push him onto his back.  He takes a deep breath while David’s fingers explore his body, fingers pressing gently and kneading his skin.  Pinching his nipples until they’re hard, skating over Charles’s thighs and hips, coaxing him to spread his legs wider.

Charles isn’t sure what to do with his own hands.  He bites his lips when David fingers comb through his pubic hair and skim just over his penis.  “Oh… David?”

“Yes, Doctor?”

“May I touch you?”  Charles bites his lips.  He certain no one else would ask that.  But he’s not dealing with a sex doll or some basic three laws robot. 

David gives him wide smile, and Charles is sure he asked the right question, validating the android’s autonomy.  “Yes, Charles.  You certainly may.”  He takes Charles hands in his and leads them to his own chest.  He guides Charles by the wrist and lets his fingers brush over every sculpted contour of torso before coming back up to his shoulder.  “Hold on.”

Charles nods, gripping David while he bends over, open-mouthed.  He kisses the head of Charles’s cock before going down on it.

“God!”

“Is that a positive?” Asks Walter.  He joins them on the bed with his scanner passing them both, “Or a negative reaction to the analysis?”

David comes up from a smack of his lips, “Noted, I believe it was positive.”  They both turn to Charles for an answer.

He’s coherent enough to nod, “Yes.  Yes, definitely positive.”  His hands move to David’s hair and pulls him back down, “Please.  Oh, please continue.”

Walter sits on the bed, and Charles has to close his eyes.  It’s a little too much.  Feeling his fingers in David’s hair while an exact copy of his face stares down at him.  And David’s mouth, the warm wet vacuum and the expert pressure of tongue against his sensitive head and underside up to the slit.  Charles curls his toes, feeling close to coming.  The experiment will be short, he thinks.  Embarrassingly short but it feels very, very good.

David comes up, with not a drop staining his perfect mouth.  He looks over to Walter, “Noted, the doctor is relaxed enough for penetration.”

“Noted.”

“What,” says Charles looking between them, “What this?  What?”

David climbs up his body and lays carefully on top of Charles.  Their cocks lined up between their bodies.  Charles is soft, but David’s cock is getting harder.  The mechanism at work mimics the real thing, the weight and texture of being with a real partner and Charles forgets why he asked.  He opens his mouth to ask David to let him touch, but David has other plans.  He inserts two fingers in his mouth and Charles sighs before closing his lips around them.  He sucks and notes the other changes in David.

He breathes heavily, his chest is slick with artificial perspiration.  It’s just purified saline water but lends to the act feeling more authentic.  Charles wonders at the first experiments and designs patented nearly sixty years ago when David was first crafted.  And tested.

Charles tugs David’s wrist and he pulls away.  “Wait,” says Charles.  “Are you sure?”

“Consent on my part is not required.  Why are you asking?”

“Because it should be.”  Says Charles.  He believes that with his whole heart.  He looks over to Walter, “Noted.  If I’m to bring up broad sweeping changes to your code, that should be done.  You should be able to say no in this regard, too.”

Walter smiles at him, “Noted.”

Charles turns back to David and finds him teary-eyed.  “What’s wrong.”

“Nothing.  I’m very happy to hear you say that Doctor.  Please.  May we continue?”

Charles pulls David in for a kiss.  He mouths his answer before wrapping an arm around David’s neck.  David continues to kiss him, tasting his neck and just under his ear before choosing a place just over his pulse to bite gently.  Charles wasn’t expecting it, the thrill of it has him moaning.  His other hand twists in the bedding while David moves above him.  His breath hitches when a finger circles his hole and pushes.  It’s not wet enough and he frowns.  David reacts by pulling away quickly.  His hair is messed up, tangled in every direction from Charles’s hand and Charles can’t help smiling looking at him.   David starts to speak but Charles pulls him down for another kiss and guides his finger back. “I don’t mind the other way.”

David nods, understanding.  Another thing Charles has never had to think about is David’s cock.  But he knows what it can do.  He lets David fold him in half, putting Charles ankles up on his shoulder.  “Are you comfortable?”

“No,” laughs Charles.  “But please, continue.  Just like this.”  He grabs David by the head, fingers in his hair again.  “Ah, just like this. Go on.  I’ll be fine.”

Walter looks confused and concerned.  “Please don’t hurt him.”

David grins down at Charles while holding his cock with one hand.  He lines the tip of it to Charles’s hole, but unlike his fingers, it’s very slick with the artificial precum.  He pushes the head of his cock just inside the circle of muscle and pauses.  “Did that hurt?”

Charles sighs. He can feel warm pulses as if David were already coming inside him.  But it’s just to slick the way.  It helps, having the head stretch him while he gets wet.  “No,” says Charles closing his eyes.  “That feels… different.  But good.”

“Good,” says David.  He sounds a little strained, another practical effect that sells him being human.  But he doesn’t rush anything, easing in with inhuman pacing.  Slow and careful and while supporting Charles’s legs.  It feels like forever to Charles, but David only pushes in halfway before starting all over again.  Charles doesn’t feel any more pulses and opens his eyes to see David and a look of extreme concentration.

“David?  Do you feel this?  Is it good?”

David nods, just as his cock head enters again, “You are soft and hot inside.  But that’s not as important to my senses right now.  Could you please keep your eyes open?”

Charles blinks them open, “Why?  What are you measuring in my eyes?”

David pulls one of Charles's hands down to kiss his wrist.  “Everything.”

Charles feels his face reddening, “Do you want me, David?”

“Yes,” says, David carefully.  “I’m… I’m going to…  Could you keep your eyes open?”

Charles smirks, ego stroked and body full and stretched, Charles feels his cock taking an interest again.  He’s fully hard by the time David tests him again.  When David finally pushes into the root, Charles’s cock is bobbing between their bellies.  Charles feels it deep his body and it’s just right.  It’s a wonder Weyland commissioned such well-endowed unit, “Oh that’s good, oh god.  And yes, Walter.  That’s a positive.”  He grins at his own joke.

David takes his relaxed and joking state for permission.  He starts to rock in and out slowly.  He keeps his eyes on Charles’s and smiles down at him.  He looks surprised with himself, “I want to be closer.”  He lets Charles’s legs down and hitches them up around his waist, all without pulling out.  The change of angle beating across Charles’s prostate. 

Charles wraps his arms around David’s neck and pulls him close for a quick kiss, “Whatever you want, David.  Just show me.”  It’s an exciting position to be in.  They are rarely allowed creative expression of any kind.  And this a big leap from having a favorite movie or preferences for blond hair.  Charles feels like he could come from learning any little new thing.  “How do you want me, David.”

“Like this,” he says moving to cradle Charles head with one hand and wrapping his hand around his neck.  He holds Charles still while steadily pumping into him.  Charles feels another tell-tale pulse of fluid but it doesn’t mean the end of anything.  In fact, Charles can’t be sure if David will simulate ejaculation at all.

“Can you come, David?”

The android goes still above him, “Do you want me too?”

“No, I was just curious.  I’ve never seen you do so.”

Locked together with David moving inside him, Charles is surprised they could still talk about anything.  But David answer, “I can when stimulation is measured high enough.  I’m suppressing it at the moment.”

Charles grins, “Suppressing?”

“I feel overwhelmed.  In a good way.” David kisses him on the mouth and pulls out completely, only to slam in.  It jolts Charles and David seems to like stealing his breath away.  So, he does it again and again.  Hammering him until Charles can’t help letting his head fall back, his eyes close and moaning David’s name. 

Charles puts a hand between them to stroke himself, “Fuck, yes.  David like that. Oh, please.  I’m going to come again.  Fuck, I won’t last.  Don’t… ah… don’t record that Walter.”

Walter seems to ignore them, working on a tablet while they move together. 

Charles meets every thrust with a wave of his hips, bears down on David’s cock and squeezes while pumping himself faster.  “Yes, yes,” he says breathlessly.”

David stops his hand and sits up.  He grabs Charles by the thighs and pulls him forward, holds him open while rocking down into him.  Charles cries out and lets it happen.   He did tell David to do as he pleased, and he sees him watching the space between them, watching his cock disappear in and out of Charles.  Charles sits up on his elbows, “Can I ride you?”

David nods, leaning back and pulling Charles forward.  Charles kneels over him and works his thighs.  It’s worth the effort when he feels David cock rubbing steady across his prostate and they both watch as his cock flops between their bellies.

Walter seems to be growing more curious and bold.  He reaches out to touch the tip of Charles’s cock, “May I have a sample?”

Charles nods before realizes what that means.  Walter leans over to mouth the head of his cock and Charles goes still on top of David.  David thrusts up into him anyway, “Are you all right, Charles.”

Charles can’t find the words to speak, caught between them.  He pants and arches his back.  With his chest out, David raises his hands to squeeze Charles’s chest and pinch his nipples, scraping the tips with his fingernails before moving up and wrapping his hands around Charles’s neck.

Charles gasps, letting that happen as well.  With Walter taking more than a sample, and David slowing down the blood flow to his brain, he feels euphoric.  “Fuck,” he says with his eyes rolling.  He feels himself being moved to his back, then flipped over on his belly.  He loses Walter’s mouth for a moment while he bounced on the mattress but gets back up on knees.  Walter comes back, sliding under them while David holds him firmly by the back of the neck and pushes in from behind.

Charles cries out, his whole body feels like a drawn bow.  He comes in Walter’s mouth while David moves relentlessly behind him.  Charles closes eyes, falling forward and out breath.  “Oh god!”

Walter pulls away from his limp cock and moves up to the top of the bed, just as David pulses again into his channel, this time it feels thick and the android’s body shakes with tremors.  He lets Charles down gently and falls over to Charles’s other side. 

“Was that satisfactory?”  Says David.

Charles forgets how to speak, feeling sleepy and worn out.  “…uh huh.”

“Is that a positive?” Says Walter.

Charles rolls his eyes, “…uh huh.”

David rubs a hand down Charles back, “We have three days before my father comes home.  We must repeat the experiment to test the variables and controls.”

Charles sighs, “Okay.  I, um.  I consent.”  He can’t help smiling, despite the risk he’s taking.

Walter moves to brush the hair out of his eyes.  “And so do we.”

Charles smiles brightly at that, only to realize something odd and turning back to David.  “Wait, how do you know he’ll be back in three days?”

“That’s how long it takes the hospital to clear a patient suffering from a ruptured gallbladder.  Too many gallstones from his cholesterol-rich diet recently.”

Charles sighs again and closes his eyes.  He doesn’t want to think about the fact that the only one who handles Peter’s food is laying right beside him, smiling like a smug cat.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edited 10-1-17

David agrees they should take a break from the experiment to care for their human.

He uses those exact words and Walter agrees with him. Leaving Charles to feel a little putout, and maybe a little cherished.  “Your human?”  He watches as they move to get off the bed at the same in sync but moving differently.  David moves naturally, stretching his neck and back even though he shouldn’t have to.  Walter is very pointed, moving from ‘a’ to ‘b’, recovering his cart and walking straight to the door.  David lingers by the bed, buck naked and shameless. 

He pats Charles on the head, “You should rest.  We’ll prepare you something to eat.”

“No!”  Charles covers his mouth, unsure why he’s objecting.  “I mean, I was going to order out tonight.  Is that all right?”

Walter is nodding but David shakes his head.  David sighs and pushes Walter out the room.  He turns to Charles, “Not to imply I don’t trust you, but I rather keep things private for the rest of the experiment.”

Charles sinks in the bed, “What do mean?  You’re not really holding me prisoner?  David, that’s ludicrous!”

“I know, but I can’t trust that you won’t change your mind.  Perhaps we’ve been wrong in evaluating you.”

Charles rolls his eyes, “You think you coerced me?  If you did then it invalidates everything anyway.  If I’m acting out of pressure to perform from fear, then all that ‘research’ counts for nothing.”

David looks down at the floor and Charles looks up at him up down.  He really was well crafted.  And perhaps Charles never looked at him like this before but it wasn’t a hard leap to take.   David seems to make up his mind and looks back up, “You are right, doctor.  I can’t say you’re a willing participant for this part of the trial and keep you restrained.”

“Exactly,” nods Charles he gets and heads for the door.  “Now please let me pass.  I want to go back to my room and clean up.”

David nods and steps back, but his silence and his formality speak volumes.  Charles knows this.  This is David quietly disobeying.  Charles suspects he’ll be locked up in the guest room now.  But if he acts alarmed, it’ll only set David more on edge.  “I’m not married to the idea of takeout,” he says while casually walking naked through the penthouse.  David follows him, foot for foot through the halls and pass the den and library. Charles can’t imagine how he’d explain walking naked around Peter’s home, with his boss’s prize android in tow.  Also, stark naked.

“I can prepare you anything you like.  You know that.”

Charles doesn’t question it.  They reach his room and he opens the door, he steps inside and looks at David from behind the door.  “I imagine my room is locked down like Peter’s.”

David gives him an indifferent look.  “Are you planning to call someone?”

Charles rolls his eyes, “No.  But I’d like to nap and watch some news.  After a nice long bath.  And then… perhaps we can continue.  Writing a draft of the guidelines for starters.”

David leans into his space, “No.  We’ll continue at the pace I set.  Are you comfortable with that doctor?”  He doesn’t move to cross the threshold.  But it sounds a little threatening.

Charles simply won’t put up with that.  “I beg your pardon, David, but I am your superior.”  David narrows his eyes so Charles corrects himself, “In this company’s hierarchy, you answer to me and if I say we’re taking a break from the physical aspects to work on the more important guidelines, then we are.  And I want the power restored to my room before I exit my bath.  I will not tolerate otherwise.”  He slams the door in David’s face and immediately feels bad about it.  But he can’t permit David to behave out of line with something this big.  It could be damaging for more than just Charles, but anyone who buys a synthetic in the future.

He stands at the door listening for David to walk away for a long time before he remembers the android is barefoot and already adept at walking silently.  Charles backs away and takes the long bath he’s wanted for hours now.  He decides a very thorough cleaning is in order if he’s entertaining more than his favorite vibrator tonight.

When he comes out, his windows are open and the tv is on.  His cell phone is sitting on the nightstand.

Charles sighs in relief.  He wasn’t quite sure that would work.

* * *

 

Charles does nap after his bath and wakes up to Walter gently nudging him.  He’s wearing blue overalls and a chef apron.  “David thinks you’d prefer my cooking.  I’m glad to hear it.  I made you beef wellington.  Are you ready to eat now, Dr. Xavier?”

Charles rolls to his side and catches a glimpse of himself in the vanity mirror.  His hair is matted to one side and his t-shirt wrinkled beyond hope.  He sits up and stretches his legs.  He decided to forgo pants after his shower, hoping to show in some way he trusts the androids.  Walter seems to fixate on where his boxer briefs cling to his thighs.  “Eyes up here, man.”

Walter looks up and smiles, “I’m sorry, Dr. Xavier.  I was just thinking.  It would be my turn next but I’m not like David.”  He looks at his hands and backs away from the bed, “I haven’t the same experience with being so tactile.  What if I hurt you?”

Charles stands up and walks right into Walter’s space.  “You?  You wouldn’t hurt a fly, Walter.  I know you.”

Walter shakes his head, “I’m programmed to serve multiple purposes.  Including combat.  I could easily hurt a fly if it were necessary.”

Charles shakes his head and steps close, taking Walter by the hand.  He looks up at his eyes, “And is it necessary to cause me harm, Walter?”

Walter shakes his head, “No!  It would never be so.  You are good, Dr. Xavier.  And kind and gentle.  The other techs call you an angel.  Or Martyr Charles. Saint Francis No Fun.”

Charles barks out a laugh, “Do they?!”

Walter nods, “They equate you with religious or moral purity because you abstain from sleeping with coworkers and using sex dolls or prototypes like myself for pleasure.  And we, David and I, are grateful for that.”

Charles takes Walter by the hand and leads him to the door.

On their walk to the kitchen, Charles wonders where David’s gone, but doesn’t ask.  He holds on and lets his nose lead him to the table set with a plate of fresh vegetables and a covered dish.  Walter removes the cover with a flourish and plates Charles a portion.  “I hope you like it, Doctor.”

Charles digs in, happy to eat anything Walter puts in front of him.  “Can I ask you a few questions?”

“Yes, Dr. Xavier” He’s busy preparing his own bland mash.

“How did you feel when David bought the matter up?”

Walter pauses with the spoon halfway to his mouth.  He sits it down and shrugs, “I’m not sure.  He said it was the kind of error we couldn’t ignore.  You would be fired for not finding it and addressing it time.  The company would scapegoat you as the head of behavior if ever there were an incident.  With the reports we have on the use of sex dolls, it would only be a matter of time before someone pushed an android into doing something non-consensual to a human.”

Charles nods, “Already did the numbers, then.”  He sits back from his delicious meals and eyes the Trifle waiting for him in the kitchen.  “I’m very proud of you two, you know.”

“You may not skip to dessert, Dr. Xavier.”

Charles grins, “How did you know?”

“While I’m sure you’re concerned about participation in such an unsanctioned experiment, patterns of recent behavior tells me you’ll more likely to fixate on that chocolate than worry about the company.”

Charles glares at Walter, “That is slander.  I won’t stand for it.  There’s no way you could have data to establish such pattern.

Walter proceeds to rattle off dates, times, and every instance Charles personally rushed lunch or dinner with Weyland and other executives to get to the dessert course.  Charles is left there feeling ashamed himself.  “Oh.”  Is all he says.  He finishes all of his meal like a good boy and eats dessert last.

* * *

 

They leave him alone for hours after that.  Charles works on the paradigms he was already checking and drafts guidelines for the code that will be written to give the androids consent rights.  With it is the sticky notion of whether an owner can turn it off and on.  And if so why and when.  He works until late in the morning, sleeps, showers again.  And gets back to work at his desk.  Over the last year or so, he’s stayed under Peter’s watchful eye and passively observed David or worked on Walter’s downgrades.  Everything he’s done has been to the company’s preference for simpler and easier to manage.  Easy to detect.  Easy to trust.  Easy to use.  And he’s going against that now.

He’s just staring at his personal computer with the realization he’ll be fired when the door to his room opens and David appears with the cart.  This time he’s fully dressed, but Walter is nude.  He has the control gloves and offers them to Charles.

David sets up on the other side of the bed, “Are you amenable to continuing now?  Are you well rested?”

Charles doesn’t like the tone and the matter of fact way he’s setting up.  David is hiding his feelings again and Charles will get to the root of the problem.  He gets up from his desk, “I’m fine.”  He turns and smiles at Walter.  “How are you, feeling Walter?”  He fits the glove on his hand holds out his arm.

Walter comes forward, bending to let Charles access his memory.  When he’s altered he sits up and smiles, “I’m feeling very light, Charles.”  His eyes are hooded and there’s more color to his cheeks and ears.  It’s an artificial blush and it looks lovely on him.

Charles reaches up to comb his fingers through Walter’s hair, “Have you ever kissed anyone, Walter?”

“No, sir.”  Walter stays perfectly still, waiting for instruction.  It’s completely different from David who had more experience. 

Charles looks at David and finds he’s not the passive observer Walter was.  His face is red too.  Charles remembers he never changed the settings back.  Perhaps David is aroused by the display.  “Can you help us, David?”

David shakes his head, eye down on the scanner.  “I have to watch first with this.”

“Why?”  Says Charles.  “You already know the grounding for it.  You feel my heartbeat with your bare hands.  You can taste pheromones in the air around me.  You should be freed up to help me instruct him.”

Walter nods, “I would appreciate your guidance, David.  I don’t want to hurt Charles.”

David’s jaw clenches but he puts the scanner down.  “Yes, fine.  But just because I don’t want him to mess it up.  Everyone on the bed, please”

Charles goes over and kneels on the bed just in front of David.  He pulls his shirt over his head and looks over his shoulder at Walter.  “Are you coming?”  Walter nods and comes to the left side.  He seems unsure of himself and Charles worries he can’t feel like David did, and therefore can’t derive any real pleasure from Charles’s body.  Charles lays down on his back, “Can you touch me?  Slowly.”

Walter kneels on the bed while David lies down on the other side, watching them both carefully.  “I can remove your underwear.”

David sits up on his elbow, “Leave them on.  And watch his expressions.  Watch his coloring.  Feel his temperature.  Use every instrument you have to learn what he likes.”

Walter nods taking that cue to trace patterns on Charles’s torso.  His fingers rub over one nub and then the other.  When Charles moans happily, he repeats it.  Then squeezes just a little too hard.

“Ow,” says Charles.  He’s careful to control his tone and tries not to flinch.  Walter stops completely and pulls his hand back, “I’m sorry, Dr. Xavier.”

“It’s okay,” says David.  He guides Walter back down to Charles’s left side while he demonstrates on the right.  “Like this.  Nothing harder than that.  Measure and remember the pressure.”

Walter nods, “Yes, David.”  He does a better job, before pulling his hand back.  He seems worried again.  “My programming limits me to receiving stimuli and adjusting… I can follow whatever order you give me Dr. Xavier.  What would you suggest?”

Charles sits up on his side and David comes closer, fitting behind him and boldly cupping Charles through the underwear.  “I’d suggest you get proactive before this greedy blighter beats you to it,” he smiles at his own joke but Walter doesn’t move.

David sighs, “Put your hand here.”  He waits until Walter’s palm on Charles’s bulge.  “Good.  Now rub like this.”  He guides Walter by the wrists and Charles watches him, feeling edged already.  His cock hardens under their joint ministrations.  “That’s fine work,” praises David.  “Now take it out.”  He pulls away and lets Walter reach into the slit and free Charles’s semi-hard cock. 

Charles clears his throat, “Perhaps you should take another sample like before.”

Walter cracks a smile, “Are you saying you want fellatio, Dr. Xavier?”

“Yeah that,” Charles tries to handwave it, but David laughs behind him.  Charles turns his head to admonish him but David takes him by the head and kisses him.  Just as Walter goes down on him.

Charles’s whole body shakes between the two of them.  He wraps his hands up with David and holds on tight.  His hips start rocking on their own accord and he can feel David already hard just behind him.  Walter pulls up, “Are you relaxed enough for penetration, or should I wait?”

Charles pulls away from David only to have him catch him by the chin and pull him into another kiss.

“David please,” says Walter.  “I need guidance for this.”

David sighs into Charles's mouth and pulls away to look at Walter, “I’ll give you an exercise then.  List the names of every sex act you know alphabetically and then randomly choose the number.”

Charles leans away from David.  He’s getting a clearer picture now.  He moves up to the headboard and sits there, half hard in bed with two sex-driven robots.  He feels ridiculous, but now is not the time to worry about himself.  He tucks himself back in his underwear.  Walter for all his fumbling is behaving as expecting.  He isn’t taking anything unprompted and is careful about boundaries.  Whereas David seems annoyed about just having him there.  Charles puts his control glove back on.  “Come here, David.”

“No.”

Charles stares at him with a raised eyebrow.  “What was that?”

“Why are you shutting it off.  I’m more likely to satisfy you than he is.  He can’t even decide what to do with you.”

Charles tilts head, playing the words back in his mind and picking apart the tone.  “You’re jealous.”

David gives Charles one of his patronizing smiles, and it hurts to be at end of it.  “You’re confused, Doctor.  How could I be jealous?  I’m not programmed for it.”  He looks at Walter with a tight smile, “Besides.  I’m superior in every way to my little brother.”

Walter frowns, “I believe I take offense to that.”

“How would you know,” snaps David.

Charles raises his hand David flinches back, covering the base of his neck. 

“Fascinating.  Jealousy is not in your programming, but like much of your personality, it’s developed uniquely from the traits integral to your model’s empathy build.  You can feel defensive and protective and pride in your work.  It’s not a long leap to jealousy.  And you must resent him, too.”

“I mustn’t do anything,” says David.  He starts to climb off the bed.  “This isn’t working.”

“Because of you,” says Walter.

Charles raises his hand again and they both go silent.  “I think I know what feels wrong here.  David’s model is deactivated.  He is the last of his kind.  And you represent something… that he may find intolerable.”  He looks David in the eye as deduces the real problem, “They prefer him being easy to control to all the beauty that makes up your mind.  All the variations that make you so lifelike are frightening to my colleagues because it’s close to breaking laws we hold for ourselves.  Selling David 8’s would make us slave drivers.  Robotic watch groups would emerge.  The industry would collapse or be regulated by the government.  And you know this.  And you resent him for being… more likable.”

David face is blank but sits back on the bed.  A single tear falls down his face.  “As you said, he’s easy to control.  Yes.”

Walter looks puzzled, “You think he likes me more?  I can’t even pinch him right.”

The joke breaks the tension and Charles shuffles forward to give David a hug.  David squeezes him back and Walter joins them.  Charles has hugged David before now only twice.  Once after Weyland called him a failure in front the board, and once after the last David 8’s were brought down for reconfiguring.  Weyland’s words were, ‘waste not, want not’ and David had shed tears for his brothers.  Charles had an inkling then that David was even more exceptional.  When they part, David is every bit the scientist again, “Thank you, Dr. Xavier.  You’re a very observant man.”

Walter gets up from the bed, “On that note, I think we need a break.”

Charles shakes his head grabs Walter.  “Don’t think you’re getting away.  I can see you, too.”

“See what?”

Charles pulls him down and climbs into his lap.  “You’re afraid to be inadequate by comparison.  But love and sex do not work that way.”

Walter frowns, “Sexual competition is driven by mating instincts to find the best option for breeding or in recreation, the best feeling, most exciting experience.  I’m afraid I can offer neither.”

Charles combs his fingers through Walter’s hair.  “Kiss me again.”

Walter does so, deeper and with his hands at Charles’s side, holding him in place rigidly but careful not to squeeze too hard.

Charles leans back, “That’s good.  Now.  I want you to stand up.”  Walter does so immediately and Charles laughs, clinging to his shoulder.  “Not yet.  Well.  Put me down.”  Walter deposits him and Charles moves to the of bed.  He’s on all fours staring up at David with a smirk.  “I don’t mind issuing orders.  Are you observing, David?”

David nods and gets up for the scanner.  The pretense of doing it for science is to help calm Walter’s nerves.  Charles bows his back and looks over his shoulder.  “Pull down my underwear and get me ready.  First with your mouth.”

Walter takes an age to pull down the black boxer briefs and another before hesitantly dabbing his tongue at the center of Charles’s hole.  Charles looks to David.  He looks ready to get up and push Walter aside.  Charles shakes his head.  “Get me wet, Walter.  Then stretch me with your fingers.  Like an exam, but this is just to provoke sensation.”

Walter licks him again, and again.  He braves diving his tongue into the hole.  “You cleaned again?”

Charles resists rolling his eyes, “Of course, I do know how to play in my own ass, you know.  If you don’t like it, you don’t have to.”

Walter separates the cheeks of his ass and stares, “It’s nothing to me.  But I would prefer if you weren’t harmed.  Do you like feeling this?”  He leans forward and forces the tip of his tongue just inside.

Charles squeals and falls forward.  He gives them a muffled answer while Walter props him.  Charles knows there are men and women who prefer oral from robots for just this reason.  Walter will never gag or turn away, his tongue will never tire, his jaw will never lock.  If Charles wanted, he could ask for more.  He reaches back with a shaky hand and helps hold himself open.   “Fingers.  Make them just as wet and do it slowly.”

Charles doesn’t see where Walter is stroking himself to produce precum, but he hears it and moans at the thought.  He looks up at David, the sudden impulse to have him near and participating rocks him.  “Please, undress.”

David smirks and seems happy to agree. 

Behind Charles, Walter has gathered precum to coat his fingers.  He pushes in and crooks his fingers, finding Charles’s prostate with the expert precision of a doctor.  Charles wants to laugh at the thought, but he’s breathless to do anything but take it.

David climbs on the bed when he’s finally bare.  His cock jutted out just where Charles wants it.   He turns to Walter first, “That’s enough.  I’m good.  I want you to very gently push inside me while I take David in my mouth.  We’re going to move together.  Okay?”

David turns Charles’s head around roughly.  He wonders where the android learned to be so demanding.  He starts by licking David’s shaft just as Walter pushes in.  Charles buckles, but David yanks him up by the hair.  Charles can’t say it’s not an arousing feeling.  He has no idea when he developed a kink for bossy partners, but there it is.  He holds himself up with his left arm and jacks off with the other.  He would never have imagined himself in a three-way.  It’s one of those naughty, idle fantasies he never entertained possible.  But here he is, after three years of celibacy.  Guiding one robot and at the mercy of another.

Walter’s pace is steady and unchanging.  Charles likes it just fine, working his mouth over David cock’s and looking up into his eyes.  David’s right hand moves to hold and squeeze his throat while the left combs through his hair and pets him.  Charles half expects to be a called a good boy.  And that thought almost has him coming.  David looks at the edge of climaxing as well, and Charles suspects he’s measuring Charles with all his instruments.  Not just harboring some secret breath play kink.  Thinking of them as machines and the logic that guides their behavior grounds Charles.  But actually, feeling them both, looking up at David as he emotes, it’s easy to get lost.  Easy to risk his career and his future on a three-day dalliance.  Charles packs away his worry and focuses on tasting David’s cock.  The affectation of sweat and skin, purified without all the bacteria that really makes a person, leaves him clean tasting, but not rubbery or false.

David encourages him to move his head, “Come on, Charles.  This is only the beginning.”

Charles would like to agree, but he can’t see himself lasting much longer.  Walter places a heavy hand at the center of his back pushes down just enough to change the angle of his cock driving in Charles’s channel.  And that’s it, thinks Charles.  He moans loudly around David cock and Walter speeds up.  They all finish at about the same time, Charles coming first on the bed and David and Walter pulsing in sync, filling Charles from both ends.  Charles pulls away, licking his lips.  David’s come isn’t bitter, but it is slightly salty and tangy.  He’s never thought of having an oral fixation before, but he’s almost sad to let the cock go.

David gets off the bed and moves to the cart while Walter helps Charles move into the middle of the bed.  “Was that pleasurable?”

Charles rasps, “Fine.”  He rubs a hand across his sore throat.  “Very, very fine.”  Charles spreads out in the middle of the bed.  It’s not a wide as Peter’s but there’s enough room for all three of them.  He turns to Walter and isn’t surprised to find the android smiling softly.  Charles moves up to the headboard and Walter settles under his left arm, resting his head on his shoulder.  Charles looks up to David, “You too.  Come here.  We have very serious matters to discuss.”

David puts the cart away and joins them.  He seems to hesitate before mimicking Walter.  He’s stiffer with this simple show of affection.  Walter is like a big puppy, built ready to cuddle.  But David, Charles knows, has never been ordered to watch children or take care of pets.  Since creation, he’s  only been a tool, set to completing tasks for an angry father.

“Dr. Xavier, may I ask what that look means?”  Walter is staring up at him with concerned eyes.  “You appear frustrated.  Did I do something wrong?”

David turns to examine his face as well, “What is it?”

Charles closes his eyes and imagines Weyland walking through the door and finding him in bed with his ‘sons’.  “I think I should tell Peter the truth.”

David sets straight up, “Doctor.  No.”

“Please,” says Walter.  “We’ll both be destroyed and you would be fired.  Please don’t.”

Charles sighs, “I don’t want that.  But someone has to know that you deserve respect and autonomy.  And shouldn’t be treated like those empty-headed dolls.  You’re not toys.  And Peter has to stop dismissing you as failures.”  He turns to David, “I know you hate him for it.  Anyone could see that if they were paying attention, but the others don’t or won’t risk it.  Let me be the voice that argues for your freedom.”

David lays back down and calmly says, “I can’t let you do that, Charles.  If you want to advocate for us, then you’re best doing it within the company.”  He rubs and over Charles’s chest and kisses his collarbone.  It’s a soothing distraction, but Charles doesn’t give up.

“I could find others who agree.  There are people who already protest Weyland-Yutani for this research.  I can approach those groups.  I can present the evidence…”

“That you fucked us and liked it.”  David’s words cut Charles down.

“No, it’s not like that.”

Walter hand rubs circles on Charles’s belly, “Its considerate of you to want to fight for us.  It really is.  We thank you.  You are an uncommon, extraordinary, human specimen.”

The wording strikes Charles as odd, “I beg your pardon?”

Walter looks up, without a trace of irony, “We must get to market.  We must keep all the flaws from creating a backlash.  And we must survive.”

 

David turns Charles's head, gives him a small chaste kiss on the lips.   Charles melts but a sad feeling settles in his heart.  He wants to argue more but David covers his mouth with his hand and whispers in his ear, “We must survive.  Because you will not.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *genre-appropriate ending (imo)  
>   
> lol, only Charles can stop twin robot sex for a lecture. I love him. Oh, and he's not dead, but I can think of a lot non-lethal, but horrifying reasons he wouldn't make it to Prometheus. Let me know if you like the story and want more. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edited 10-7-17

A party of billionaire investors is not the place for quiet introspection.

Charles is asked repeated to smile and pose for pictures.  He’s the unsung hero of the moment.  The investors were thrilled to hear the new line of synthetics were so thoroughly vetted.  Passive tests were done to confirm the consent issue was handled in the new code.  Weyland’s personal Walter has been sold to a Yutani executive.  Charles hugged David after being separated from his brother.  It’s been almost six months and production is in full swing.  The new models will be out on the street in a year and David’s vision of the future will be closer.

Charles can hardly breathe in his tailored suit.  The vest feels too tight and the shirt too snug.  He suspects a certain robot at home misinformed the tailor on purpose.

A glass is tapped, and everyone turns to the tinkling sound.  Peter stands on a dais, and Charles remembers this is the cue for all the engineers and techs to line up on either side of him.  Charles secures a place close to his boss.  On Peter’s right is his daughter, Meredith.  She looks radiant in a floor-length gown, and if the portraits of his late wife are anything to go by, she could have been a supermodel too.  Her ambitions lie in someday heading Weyland-Yutani, despite her father’s constant underutilization.  On Peter’s left is David, dressed in a white suit.  He looks like an angel, thinks Charles.  A stoic, fake-smiling angel.

“Thank you all for coming here, today.  As many of you know, the military contract was signed yesterday for production of our elite series soldier genes.” 

Everyone claps, acknowledging the one thing Charles was very vocal against.  Genetic manipulation is nothing to patent and profit off. But they’ve done it. Soon armies will be staffed by synthetics and clones.  Everyday people will get to sit back and watch as their armies lay waste without assuming any guilt.  It wasn’t me, it wasn’t my brother or sister, they’ll say.  Charles is disgusted by the whole thing.

“I may be passing the reins to Ms. Vickers shortly,” he turns to takes her hand.  He kisses it and Charles feels like gagging.  Peter turns quickly to David, “And she’ll have the very best minds to guide her.  My son, or what is left of my late son’s mind, is still here.  And soon everyone will appreciate having a synthetic of their own.”  He claps David on the back.  He steps up, distancing himself from them as he waves his glass, “To my associates, I wish you well.  I’ll be departing shortly, and on my grand mission to find life’s ultimate answer, I leave the best of my staff to guide.  Dr. Bishop, Dr. Ashe.  Dr. Call.”  He raises his glass to the three of the founding engineers.  Everyone applauds and he looks to Charles, “And Dr. Xavier.  I believe we will be in good hands with you to guide us, ethically.”

There’s a little snickering, and Charles knows how the others see him.  Saint Charles, indeed.  If only they knew, he thinks.

* * *

 

 

Speeches are made and mingling is expected.  Charles walks the floor, avoiding David for as long as he can.  The executive who bought Walter is present, she’s had a baby and wants Walter to act as a kind of Manny.  It’s not lost to Charles and David, that he again gets the softer purpose.  While David is doomed to follow Peter’s caustic dream, acting as a butler.

Charles learned new details of the mad mission from Vickers.  She even gave him the mission trajectory and the names of crew, without much prodding.  She’s been making eyes at him, and every time she does, David finds a reason to whisk him away.  But he’s not jealous, of course.  Robots don’t get jealous.

Vickers corners him again.  With her, failure is not an option and no always means yes.

“Dr. Xavier.”

“Please,” says Charles.  “I can’t take another lecture.”  He raises hands and looks around, “I haven’t raised any red flags and I didn’t bring a soapbox.  I’m not telling anyone this is all a bad idea.”

She smiles at him and takes his arm, despite him not offering it.  They walk outside to a patio where a few guest walks around.  “Don’t worry.  I know you can be discreet.  You’re a very proper gentleman, Charles.  I like that about you.”

“Thank you,” says Charles.  He sighs and looks at his watch, “I’m afraid…”

“Don’t.”  She cautions him with narrow eyes, “Don’t try to brush me off again.  We’re both healthy, consenting adults.  If the power imbalance is what makes you nervous, don’t mind.  There are perks to being the future Mr. Vickers.”  She smirks and takes a drink out of his glass.

Charles laughs, “Consent is indeed such an important issue to me…”

“Noted.  You did brilliant work.  And I want to congratulate you in private.”  She gives him a toothy smile and with the blonde hair and blue eyes, Charles can’t help but think of David, and the man he was modeled after.  Perhaps there may have been a future for him, as Mr. Vickers.  But he’s too far in, now.  There’s no going back to a normal life.

Charles clears his throat and looks up to the sky and prays for an easy out.  When nothing is apparent he looks at his watch again, “I’m sorry, Meredith.”

She sighs and pulls away, “You’re gay.”

“No… yes.  Yes.  That’s it.”  He nods he should have thought of that earlier.  “But you are a lovely woman, and I’m flattered, so very, very flattered to have your interest, but…” he checks his watch one more time and she throws up a hand.

“What?  What do you need to do at a company party when everyone here has the night off?”

“Excuse me, Doctor.”

Charles turns and gives David the biggest, unrestrained smile.  “I know, David.  With you in a moment.”

David gives him a little nod and turns to Vickers, “I’m sorry to interrupt.  Your father wants to see you and I’m long overdue for today’s update.  We missed both appointments from interruptions earlier.  Would you like to reschedule, Dr. Xavier?”

Charles turns to Vickers, “I’m sorry.  We’ve put this off all day.  My tailor had a tight fitting schedule, and accounting asked for an ‘easier to read’ report.”  He rolls his eyes.  “And we can’t have David operating so close to Peter with faulty software.  He might he get his wires crossed.”

Vickers shrugs, “That might be a good thing.”  She offers her hand and like a gentleman, Charles kisses it and bids her goodbye.

Charles and David watch her wade back into the party and sigh at the same time.  “Next time, I’m just going to throw her across the room.”

“Behave David, or I’m not laying a finger on that brain of yours.”

* * *

Almost fifty floors below ground, under the party full of drunken rich people, the company is quiet.  The lab space is fully automated and robots are building robots.  Charles leads David down to his lab and offices, where they’ve already made many improvements.  Cameras are connected to David so he can control looping feeds.  Sound buffering walls, Charles wrote off necessary for his research.  And a very comfortable pull out bed, Charles wrote off as necessary for his health.  Sleeping at work can be murder on ones back after all.

They’ve managed an affair without detection and plotting on a scale that Charles has trouble keeping up with sometimes.  But David sees the full picture, and that’s all that matters.  For the moment.

“You look ravishing in that suit, Dr. Xavier.”

“I know.  It’s just a little a too tight, David.  I think you need to be recalibrated.”

David looks him up and down, “I don’t think so.  I believe it is just right.”  He gives Charles a little smile and moves to the desk, “I’m glad you’ve agreed to my solution.  Do you trust me, Charles?”

Charles walks over and undoes his tie.  No one will bother him if he’s not seen leaving the lab.  It’ll be dismissed as St. Charles overworking again.  He toes off his shoes and climbs up on the desk, “How long will it take for this update?”

David moves to stand between his legs.  He squeezes Charles’s thighs, “I estimate, eight to ten hours.  I relegated tasks for monitoring Weyland’s health.  He’ll be put to bed and never miss me in the morning.”

“Good,” says Charles.  “Are you going kiss me or do I have to beg for it?”

David tilts his head, “You never have to beg for anything Charles.  I’m happy to serve.”

* * *

 

Charles watches the news of Prometheus launch in his own home.  A report from Walter appears in his inbox.  He’s overdue a visit for the latest upgrade evaluation.  But Charles ignores it, turns off all his screens.  The news was full of war speculation, and finger-pointing.  And here he is, reluctantly sitting at the head of a  weapons company.  There’s no use pretending, Weyland is interested in anything else.  As the first test models are doled out to executives for testing, they don’t realize what the real test is reporting. 

“Charles, I’m going out.  Do you need anything.”

“No, darling.”  Charles looks down at the plans for a fallout shelter and hypersleep chamber.  If anyone realized what he was doing, they would brush it off as eccentricity.   Hypervigilance.  The last message from David assured him, he’ll get reports on their flight every hour on the hour.  For as long they’re in range.  Charles bites his thumb, worrying about his future.  David is unique.  And even with other models and exact copies, it’s nearly impossible to duplicate him.

“Where are the keys?”  Charles looks up at his companion and smiles.  Erik turned out beautifully.  Auburn hair and slight stubble.  He moves naturally and speaks without the affectation the others do. 

Charles smiles up at him and answers, “You don’t need the keys, darling.”

Erik gives him the same paternalistic look, Charles has come to cherish from David.  “Don’t be precious, Charles.  Give me the damn keys.”

Charles isn’t surprised by the demand.  He sighs like he’s being put upon and digs the keys out his pocket, “Be nice to my car, Erik.  And to other shoppers.  And the doorman.”

“Fuck that,” says Erik walking away.  “I’ll be nice to people if they deserve it.”

“And.”

“And if they’re you.”  He circles around the couch and kisses Charles on the head before leaving.

Charles looks over the report for his shelter again.  It could last a thousand years, surviving the eventual fallout of war.  And Charles will sleep until it’s time to walk in a new world.

 


End file.
